Corrosion of metallic conductors due to moisture is a well-known problem in electrical applications. Metal oxides that result from the corrosion have typically relatively low conductivity. In cases, where electricity is transmitted via mechanically connected conductors, moisture may cause the formation of insulating oxide layers in the interface of the conductors. In such cases, an unfavorable electrical resistance degrades the conductive path across the interface.
Moisture is a particular problem in the field of telephone line testing where precise measurements need to be taken under partially severe weather conditions. Measurement devices are thereby exposed to a variety of operational conditions including sudden temperature changes, rain, snow, sleet, etc. The measurement devices need to be configured to provide continuous measurement precision under such operational conditions.
A main part of electrical measurement devices is the test cord that commonly includes two separate cables that are connected with one end on terminals of the measurement device. The other ends are designed for a temporary connection with contacts at which measurements need to be performed. In applications such as telephone line testing devices, the test cable terminals are commonly within a hermetically sealed housing.
The individual cables of a test cord are usually made of tinsel wire at the ends of which lugs are crimped on to reliably connect the cables to the device's terminals. It has been observed that despite careful sealing of the device housing, corrosion still occurs inside the housing at the interface between the crimped lugs and the tinsel wire. This corrosion is particularly undesirable since it may impose a resistance in the test cord that degrades the over all measurement precision of the device. Therefore, there exists a need for a test cord that is configured to prevent moisture related corrosion in the interface between the crimped lugs and the tinsel wire. The present invention addresses this need.
Efficient mass production of electrical components often includes plastic molding. In so-called inserter molds conductors are placed together with eventual other prefabricated parts and a plastic material is molded around them. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,581 to Miura discloses a method of making a pin plug that involves the insert molding of a housing whereby pins and cables are fixedly embedded. The molded plastic provides thereby electrical insulation and structural support.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,730 to Tanaka claims a method for protecting a conductive part of a flat cable. The conductors of a flat cable are inserted thereby together with the connected relay wires in a mold and a housing is molded around them that provides similarly to Miura electrical insulation and structural support.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,952 to Ito a pre-molded connector structure is provided that includes a core structure that fixedly holds a number of conductors that protrude all the way through the core structure. The core structure is made of plastic and provides structural support and electrical insulation.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,774 to Ichikawa et al. a connector structure is disclosed, in which independent connectors are fixed in a conductive connection by molding an upper portion onto a prefabricated housing base. Again, the molding provides structural support and electrical insulation.
The interface between the test cord and the measurement device is exposed to mechanical strain as well. Bending and pulling forces need to be absorbed. At the same time, the interface needs to be sufficiently flexible to not inhibit the cable's movement range away from the measurement device.